


Blue and Deep

by Allekha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Travel, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: In the summer, Yuuri and Victor go traveling and visit a lake with a story.





	Blue and Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longleggedgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/gifts).



When Victor said that he wanted to take a trip within Japan during the summer, Yuuri had certain expectations about where he might want to go. Somewhere traditional, like Kyoto or Nara, or modern and fashionable, like Osaka or Kobe or Tokyo, or even further south to somewhere in Okinawa for the sun and sea.

Instead, Victor had decided on the north-east.

"There's nothing up there," Yuuri had said, a little baffled. If Victor simply wanted to go hiking in the middle of nowhere, there were nice places that were much closer to Hasetsu. "Wouldn't you rather go to Kyoto?"

"We can go to Kyoto another time," Victor said. "The north-east looks pretty." And then he'd shown Yuuri the list he'd made off of Trip Advisor, and there really hadn't been any dissuading him after that. Yuuri made all of the arrangements, since half of the places they decided to stay at didn't have English websites.

The first of those places was near Lake Tazawa, a deep lake with pretty blue water that was surrounded by mountains. It was exactly the kind of tourist destination that would get stuck on postcards. After checking in to one of the onsen resorts nearby – neither of them could resist hot baths, and it would be nice to not have to clean them afterward for once – they took Makkachin for a walk at the lake.

They avoided the crowds taking a picture of some golden statue of a pretty girl and found somewhere quieter to look out at the water. "You know," Victor said after a long few minutes of watching the little waves lap at the shore, "I read a story about this lake online."

"Hm?"

"Once upon a time," said Victor, "there was a local village girl who got turned into a dragon, and she lived in the lake. There used to be another lake nearby where another dragon used to live, but then he became her boyfriend, and he moved in here to be with her, so his lake dried up. But that's why Tazawa never freezes completely in the winter."

Why would two dragons mean that – _oh_. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat a little, though he wished it away.

"Anyway," Victor continued brightly, "what do you think of that story?"

Yuuri could hear what he was saying underneath it, that Yuuri had also drawn him in and given him someplace warm. But.... "I think it would be better if his lake didn't dry up," he said. "That way they could both go see each other, and maybe neither of their lakes would freeze."

Victor blinked at him, and then his face lit up with a grin. "Yuuri," he breathed, and before Yuuri quite saw him moving, they were kissing.

Yuuri enjoyed kissing Victor very much, but there was a time and a place. He tried to push him away as gently as he could. "Not in _public_ ," he muttered, looking around. There wasn't anybody nearby, but still.

"I thought you liked staking your claim on me in front of other people." Victor nuzzled into him.

"I do," Yuuri admitted, his heart fluttering as he said it. "But that's one thing, and this is another." The part of him that Victor had drawn out over their first season together had an idea, so he added, "Besides, I don't want anyone else to see the expression you get when I kiss you."

Victor's lips curled up, and he buried his head down into Yuuri's shoulder. It was a little warm, combined with the sunlight that sparkled on the water beside them, but he put his hand on Victor's head and held him. Yuuri was still getting used to it, but he liked saying things like that, and he liked Victor's face when he said them.

They stayed there until Makkachin came over and started to circle them. Only then did they break apart to keep walking with her and looking at the water, hand-in-hand.


End file.
